


【白魏】真香警告（八）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 我知道卡肉不道德哈哈哈哈哈哈可是我觉得气氛到了到这正好（绝对没有懒得写了想待会看小魏直播的原因）如果小魏直播结束得早的话我应该会双更吧hhhhhhh





	【白魏】真香警告（八）

一坐上出租车，魏大勋就迫不及待地侧头吻住了白敬亭。  
他用力搂紧想了好几天的人，舌头蹭过对方的整齐的牙齿，稍作舔弄就往里探去，和对方湿滑的舌头嬉戏。  
果然什么替代品都不如本尊。  
白敬亭瞥了一眼一脸惊诧的司机，收回眼神捏住魏大勋的下巴，反客为主向前逼近，跟魏大勋富有技巧的灵活不同，白敬亭粗暴地闯进对方的口腔挑逗，撤出来的时候狠狠蹭过敏感的上颚，另一只手坏心眼地揉了一把对方半硬的性器，激得人轻轻哼出了一声黏腻的低吟。  
“别急”白敬亭显然也忍得辛苦，嗓音沙哑“马上到家了”  
魏大勋闻言轻笑了一声，抬眼和吓坏了的司机大叔对视了一下，冲人露出了一个堪称乖巧的笑容就老老实实地侧身窝在角落倚着车门，眼神却毫不客气地上上下下打量白敬亭。  
他视奸完了又把露骨的眼神移到白敬亭的泪痣上，故意慢动作地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“咳……别倚车门”白敬亭被厚脸皮的魏大勋打量得有些不自在，抿了抿嘴把人拽正又探身把车门锁上，“好好坐着”  
魏大勋有些诧异，显然没想到这人憋得裤子绷紧还有心思关心这些安全问题，鲜少被人这么细致关心的魏大勋突然被戳中了心里柔软的一点，本想继续挑逗的动作怎么也做不出来，心底发酸地望着窗外。  
他又开始了神经质般的纠结，可白敬亭没容许他胡思乱想太久。没一会就到了地方，白敬亭堪称急迫地把人拽出车门，进了电梯就再一次撞上了魏大勋的嘴唇。  
魏大勋不愿去想那些有的没的了，自暴自弃地用力回吻，几乎用上了他所有的吻技，听到电梯叮咚一声，嘴也不分开，手搂着对方把人往外带。白敬亭含糊不清地低喘着说房间号，两个人深吻着往不远的房门挪去，酒劲未过的魏大勋还有些头晕，虽然主动逼近，脚下却发软，白敬亭不着声色地捞了人一把，还有些醉的人显然没意识到自己已经被动得很。  
深夜的宾馆也没什么人出入，路过两人的外卖小哥低头匆匆溜过去，魏大勋听到别人惊吓的吸气声甚至变态地更硬了些。  
白敬亭摸出房卡刷开房门，抱着魏大勋转了个身用力把人推了进去，狠狠摔上了门。  
“蓄谋已久啊，嗯？”魏大勋被推得一个踉跄，堪堪稳住了脚步，声音里还带着酒意和情欲，一边脱外套一边往床上退。  
“那真是太久了”白敬亭紧随着魏大勋后退的脚步，等人快到床边，伸手推了一把，正解着裤腰带的人就摔在了床上。  
魏大勋躺倒在床上看胡乱甩掉外套的白敬亭，窗外漏进来的月光下，他白得发光，眼角的泪痣格外勾人，下垂眼紧紧地盯着魏大勋。他俯下身来，轻抚着魏大勋的手腕，眼睛一转，嘴唇扬起了一个狡猾的角度。  
魏大勋看着这么个人，突然有一种不合时宜的膜拜。他不舍得玷污如此性感又圣洁的人，即使两人已经有过一次肌肤之亲。  
就这么一愣神的功夫，白敬亭不知道从哪摸出来一个情趣手铐，“咔哒”一声给人拷了上去。  
魏大勋驰骋风月场已久，这种把戏倒也是玩过几次。他挣扎了两下，惊讶之余却也淡定，语气揶揄，毫无该有的危机感：“没看出来你这么会玩儿呢”  
“还没完呢”白敬亭俯视着任他宰割却毫不自知的家伙，迫不及待地舔了舔嘴唇，拿出一块黑布蒙在对方的眼睛上，“今儿我好好伺候伺候你”  
魏大勋睁大着眼睛，眼前一片漆黑，他眨了眨眼睛，竟然有些紧张，但怎么也不能让对面那人看出来不是？  
于是他低低笑了两声：“成，听金主爸爸的”  
魏大勋听到衣物落地的声音，估计是白敬亭脱掉了衣服，失去视觉让他格外敏感，白敬亭的手搭上他裤腰蹭过他的腰身时，他甚至颤了一下。  
“痒”也不知是挽尊还是真的痒。  
白敬亭没回答，利落地扒掉魏大勋的所有裤子，一颗一颗地解衬衫纽扣的时候终于露出了隐藏已久的笑，得意得甚至有些狰狞。  
就好像呕心沥血许久终于得到了求而不得的东西。  
狼崽子终于露出了獠牙。

白敬亭眯眼看着长他几岁的人全身只剩一件敞开的衬衫堪堪挂在胳膊上，狡猾的狼自信满满地不设防备，终是让他得了手。他叹出一股浊气：总算到手了。  
魏大勋，你终于是我的了。  
他俯身啃噬魏大勋的脖子一路吻到小腹，刻意地用力吸吮，留下许许多多的痕迹，就像亲手盖了戳宣示所有权。  
身下的人嘶嘶地吸气，却还是不识趣地责怪自己：“别留印子，你咋那么爱啃哥哥呢”  
还有心思想这些呢。  
白敬亭张口含住魏大勋早已挺立的性器，灵活的舌头扫过马眼，卷着柱身，粗糙的舌苔磨得身下人满足地喟叹。他一手在魏大勋赤裸的身体上轻轻扫过，一手玩弄着对方的双球，黑暗好像让被服务的人格外兴奋，不住地小幅度挺腰。  
白敬亭耐心地吞吐，口水浸得魏大勋形状漂亮的柱身湿润晶亮，手上富有技巧地撸动，直到他下巴发酸，又耐着性子给人做了几个深喉，喉头挤压，成功地发现对方绷紧了大腿。  
他吐出发烫的东西，握住坚硬的阴茎，撸动时指肚擦过顶端，嘴唇有一下没一下地吻柱身，故意哑着嗓子说：“哥”  
说完，还坏心眼地舔了下敏感的马眼。  
魏大勋直接射了出来。  
白敬亭探身吻住身下的人，魏大勋尝到了满嘴的男性麝香味儿，酒劲儿越来越上头，脑袋沉沉的，耳边嗡嗡直响，身上却敏感发热。  
白敬亭抬起头磨着魏大勋的嘴角：“大勋，你说你不睡一个人第二次”  
“我回答不碍事”  
“你该警觉的”  
“因为这次是我睡你”

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道卡肉不道德哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 可是我觉得气氛到了到这正好（绝对没有懒得写了想待会看小魏直播的原因）  
> 如果小魏直播结束得早的话我应该会双更吧hhhhhhh


End file.
